Maps
map.]] Maps are the space or arena where players confront one another. On all maps, and depending on the game mode, players are awarded money by eliminating players, kamikazes or zombies from the opposing team. On Critical Strike Portable, there are currently 109 playable maps. On Critical Ops, there are currently 4 maps in Critical Ops (technically 5 if the Tutorial map is included). When loading a Critical Ops map, images of the map's content are shown on the loading screen as a preview. If a player fills the map player limit before another user joins, the latter user will be disconnected. List of Maps Types of Maps Critical Strke Portable Classic Players are split up into two teams. Death is permanent until the next round starts. There are three ways to win, depending on the match. # The universal victory. The first team to annihilate all enemies wins. # Counter Terrorists only. Defuse the bomb if planted or rescue all hostages by gathering them to the safe zone. #Terrorists only. Plant the bomb and wait for it to explode. Even if everyone on your side dies, as long as the bomb is active, you can still win. Team Death Match Players are split up into two teams. Death is not permanent. There is no winning situation, just a scoreboard. This mode is for the casual players who just want to get into action and fight. Capture the Flag This game mode is just like Team Death Match. However, there is something new about it that Team Death Match does not have: Flags. Each team will attempt to obtain the enemies’ flag then return the flag safely to their base (which is where their flag is). Zombie Mode A random player will be selected to become a zombie who infects others. That initial zombie will start off with 2000 HP and regenerates HP rapidly for a short amount of time in order for it to infect someone. Once a person becomes infected, he/she is instantly turned into a zombie and will have to infect others in order to win. The objective of the humans is to eliminate all zombies. Bot Match This mode is like Team Death Match. However, there will be NPC players and/or zombies that will aid you in the fight. Survival Every player that enters to game is automatically a Counter Terrorist. The objective is to survive as long as you can while zombies, NPC terrorists, and/or kamikazes attack you wave after wave. Death Match Every player who enters the game is going to fight against each other. There are no teams whatsoever. Juggernaut At the beginning, the host will be selected to become the first juggernaut. Juggernauts have extra health and speed. Everybody else must try to kill the Juggernaut; the player that ultimately kills the Juggernaut becomes the new Juggernaut. Critical Ops Defuse Players are split into two teams. Death is permanent until the next round starts. There are three ways to win: #The universal victory. First team to eliminate all their opponents wins. #Counter Terrorists: Defuse the bomb if planted. #Terrorists: Plant the C4 and hold off enemies until it explodes. Death Match Players are split up into two teams. Death is not permanent. Unlike CSP, players must score kills for their team score to raise it higher than the enemy team's. Weapons are free. There is only one way to win, raise your team's kill score higher than the enemy's until the time runs out. __FORCETOC__ Category:Maps